Coffee for Elizabeth
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: Liz just wants some coffee. Is that really too much to ask? My summary is AWESOME because people need to stop dissing their summaries. T for language


**Coffee for Elizabeth**

**MSA: This is a little one-shot that popped into my head. Kinda pointless, but I like it. **

**Death the Kid: Kind of, not kinda.**

**MSA: Kid, I love you, but shut up. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater no matter how badly I wish otherwise. I also don't own Henland.**

Death the Kid had had the Thompson sisters at his house for one day and he was already regretting inviting them to live with him. The younger sister, Patricia, was sloppy and chaotic with no appreciation for symmetry. The older sister, Elizabeth, was snarky and obnoxious and incredibly rude. They both annoyed Kid to no end, especially the elder, because they disregarded his household rules. Patricia ate donuts in the library with no plate and Elizabeth put her cups down without a coaster. No matter how quickly the reaper worked, the weapon's mess was just too much for him.

Elizabeth Thompson had been living in Death Manor for a single day and she was already irritated beyond belief. The stupid Shinigami followed her around like an obsessive nanny, cleaning and correcting her language. Yeah, she cussed and used slang and, sure, her sister was a little messy. That was no reason to throw a fit! She would have sworn the black-haired teen had the mind of a hyperactive two-year-old by the way he acted.

"Oi, Kid! Where's the god damn coffee?" Kid sighed and rose, setting down his paperback novel. He walked into the kitchen where his annoyed weapon had yelled from.

"Yes Elizabeth? Did you need something?"

"I asked where the fucking coffee is!" Liz swore, making Kid wince.

"I do not have coffee, Elizabeth. I would also appreciate it if you would stop swearing."

"What do ya mean you don't have coffee? Everyone has coffee!"

"You, Elizabeth, not ya. I drink tea, not coffee." Kid replied, patiently. It was Liz's turn to wince.

"Would ya stop callin' me Elizabeth? No calls me Elizabeth 'cept my mom, it's Liz."

"Why does it matter?" Kid asked, curiously.

"It just does, ok? I hate that fuc—freaking name!" Liz said, catching herself from cursing at Kid's face. Kid backed down.

"Ok, _Liz_, do you want me to go pick up some coffee for you?" Kid answered, making sure to say "Liz" to keep from infuriating his new demon pistol.

"Um, yeah…thanks."

"What kind of coffee do you like?"

"The normal kind?" Liz replied, she wasn't really sure what kind of coffee she drank. "I'd know it if I saw it."

"Alright then, you are coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Come on." Kid replied, putting on his jacket

********TIME SKIP********

Three hours later, Liz had stopped Kid from killing the manager (JUST LET ME MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!), kept him from buying every Henland* product in the store (THE LOGO IS IN PERFECT BALANCE! LIZ, WE MUST BUY IT ALL!), and calmed him down after four tantrums (I WILL NOT BUY THIS COFFEE! IT IS UNSYMMETRICAL, AN ABOMINATION, IT DESERVES TO DIE!) All and all, Liz thought the trip had gone rather well for someone who was bringing an OCD death god.

Kid was rather proud of himself. He had gone to the store and bought Liz her coffee all under 18 hours, which was how long it took Kid when he was alone. However, he would have to take Liz back some other time to get those Henland products! They were stunning!

As they unloaded the groceries, Kid spoke.

"Liz? Please do not get angry with me, but why do you hate the name Elizabeth so much?" Liz didn't respond for a moment.

"My mom used ta call me that and she wasn't exactly the greatest. Patty coined the name Liz when she was little, she couldn't pronounce Elizabeth." Kid was silent for a moment, then, unsure of what to do, pulled Liz's coffee beans out of the bag.

"Alright Liz, here is your coffee. Drink up!"

"Uh, Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your coffee pot?"

**MSA: Huh, as I wrote this I kept on thinking about how much Kid curses in the manga. Oh well, I liked it! What do YOU think?! Please review and let me know!**

**Death the Kid: I want eighty-eight reviews! Use proper English!**

**MSA: Ignore the idiot in the suit.**

**! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# ! **


End file.
